Brock's ABCs
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Reggie is feeling neglected by Brock. Oneshot


A/N Well I promised I would do an ABC's for Olderbrothershipping so here it is ^_^ I hope you all like it.

Ages:

Brock:22

Reggie:18

For info on ages look at my profile for MY explanation.

Summary: Reggie is feeling neglected by Brock.

Warnings: Rated M for lemon

Brock ran around his home caring for his siblings. It seemed that everywhere he turned, his siblings needed something, again. Brock, of course, was used to this, but Reggie, Brock's new boyfriend, wasn't. Reggie was already accustomed to having to only care for one sibling while Brock had nine brothers and sisters to care for.

Although Reggie didn't show it, the kids were taking a toll on him. Reggie and Brock couldn't do anything without having to stop, and care for the needs of one of the children. Reggie sat on the couch of Brock's home, pouting, having been interrupted for the hundredth time since he's been there. Reggie was starting to worry. It was hardly ever that the two were able to see each other considering Reggie lived in Sinnoh and Brock lived in Kanto, but the reason Reggie was worried was that he had visited for only a week this time, and was leaving tomorrow to go back to his job as a Pokemon breeder in Sinnoh.

Reggie looked up from his thoughts as his love walked into the room. He stood up wanting to hug his boyfriend only to have him turn and walk away again because of another problem one of his siblings had. Reggie fell back onto the couch with a thump as he let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling of the house. 'I think I'll make a phone call.' he thought as he stood up to go to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brock was still running around his home caring for his siblings, and sighed in relief when he finally got a break. He walked to the living room with a smile,hoping to see Reggie, but his face fell when the young breeder was no where to be seen. 'Maybe, he's in his room.' Brock thought as he walked up the stairs of the house to the guest room. Brock walked to the room to find the door was cracked open a little and that he could hear voices.

"I don't know, Paul, I has hoping to spend the week with him just the two of us, and this happened. We haven't been able to spend time together all week, and tomorrow's the last day before I leave." It was Reggie speaking to his little brother. Brock listened to the conversation and his face saddened as he listened to the rest of the conversation.

"I didn't know he felt like that." Brock said as he walked down the surprisingly quiet hallway. "I feel so bad. It's one of the only times we get to see each other in person, and I blew it." Brock said to himself as he let his head hang. He walked to the kitchen to finish dinner and called down the family. As they ate, there was silence between Reggie and Brock, but it was noisy because of Brock's siblings.

Reggie ate in silence stealing glances from Brock a few times. He finished eating and excused himself to the living room. Brock finished and got his sister's and brother's ready for bed. He gave them all a bath and laid them to sleep in their warm, cozy beds. He walked down the stairs to see Reggie sitting on the loveseat, reading a book silently. He didn't look up when Brock walked down the creaking wood stairs. Brock sat next to his boyfriend and sighed aloud. Reggie glanced up from his book and spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Brock?" he asked, continuing to read.

Brock sighed again and extended his arms to be behind Reggie. He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. He kissed the younger's lips lightly and pulled back.

"What... what was that for?" Reggie asked with a small blush on his face.

"You know I love you, right?" Brock asked, seriously.

"Yes, and I love you, but what's wrong, Brock?" Reggie repeated as he closed the book and scooted closer to his boyfriend.

Brock turned and embraced the younger in a tight hug. "I heard your call with Paul earlier." Brock said sadly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Reggie gasped at his boyfriend's confession and buried his head in his boyfriend's chest. "i'm sorry, I just wanted you to be happy." he said.

"But Reggie, I thought you would know by now that if you're not happy then I'm not happy. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for this past week. I know you really wanted to spend some time together, but my parents unexpectedly left on a trip again and I can't just leave my brothers and sisters alone here." Brock said softly.

Reggie nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry for doubting you today." he said as he kissed Brock passionately.

Brock smiled against the kiss, and kissed back with forcefully. He forced Reggie's mouth open and stuck his tongue into Reggie's moist cavern. Reggie moaned into the kiss, and pushed his body against his lover's. He pulled away and was suddenly pulled into the air. Reggie hurriedly grabbed onto Brock's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Brock brought the breeder into another kiss as he carried him up the stairs to his room. Brock opened his room door with ease as he walked in, slammed it shut, and threw Reggie onto the bed. Reggie made a grunting sound as he landed on the bed. He was about to yell at Brock when he was brought into another kiss. Reggie kissed back with the same amount of force as his lover. He began to unzip his boyfriend's vest and pulled it off forcefully.

Brock smirked at Reggie's forcefulness and ripped off the younger's shirt with ease. Reggie gasped in surprise as he covered his chest, blushing brightly.

Brock smiled. "What's wrong, Love. You can't be shy now." he said as he took off his own shirt showing his washboard abs.

Reggie blushed brighter as Brock began stripping. He shrank away when Brock climbed onto the bed. Brock pushed Reggie down onto the bed softly as he worked on unzipping his boyfriend's pants. He pulled it off and smirked when he noticed the growing tent in his lover's boxers. Reggie blushed at Brock's intense gaze and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Reggie looked away still blushing. "Don't look, please. I'm not good enough for you."

"Affectionate." Brock said with a smile as he kissed Reggie softly.

"What?" Reggie asked in confusion.

"Affectionate. I will say a word for every letter of the alphabet to prove that you are good, if not better, enough for me." Brock said.

Reggie nodded and gasped in pleasure as Brock leaned down to kiss his collar bone. "Beautiful." Brock said as he trailed a finger down Reggie's chest.

"Cuddly." Brock continued as he nuzzled his face into Reggie's now loosened hair.

"Delectable." Brock said as he kissed the younger again. "Enticing." Brock said as he reached for Reggie's boxers.

Reggie gasped as he tried to push Brock's hands away. "No!" he said.

Brock clasped Reggies hands in his and kissed him. "Calm down, Love, it's won't be bad, trust me."

Reggie stopped struggling and nodded shyly as Brock removed his boxers. "Fuckable." Brock smirked as he rubbed the hard organ.

Reggie gasped in pleasure as Brock began to rub against his cock. "Giving." Brock said, trying not to refer to something sexual. "Horny." Brock laughed as Reggie's penis began leaking pre-cum.

Reggie cried out as Brock rubbed against the head of his cock. He blushed as he saw Brock bend his head down. Reggie gasped in pure pleasure as Brock took his dick into his hot mouth. "Innocent" Brock said as he began to suck on his love's hard dick.

Brock took the his love's sex down his throat and began to deep throat him. Reggie laid on the bed moaning in pleasure. Brock gripped Reggie's tan thighs and spread them. He held them down with his hands to prevent Reggie from closing them. "Jumpy" Brock said as hr pulled away from Reggie's dick and nibbled on the tip. Reggie arched his back off the bed and moaned loudly. "Brock! Stop... stop teasing." he whimpered.

"Kind." Brock said simply as he nipped at Reggie's thighs and balls. "You know I always thought that you and Paul dyed your hair, but now I know that you don't." Brock said as he lightly kissed the tip of Reggie's cock.

"Lovely" Brock said. "Tell me what you want."

Reggie whimpered to embarrassed to answer. "I don't understand, Love." Brock said as he opened a drawer near his bed and pulled out a tube. He squirted some of the liquid into his hand and rubbed. He moved to use his knees to pin down Reggie's thighs as he leaned forward to kiss the young breeder. As Brock kissed his young lover, he slipped one finger inside Reggie's virgin passage. Reggie pulled away wondering what Brock was doing, and why he felt something enter him. Brock pushed Reggie back to the bed and smiled as he slipped a second finger into the hole. "Manly." Brock laughed as he pulled his fingers in and out of Reggie's loosening passage. Reggie could do little more than moaning loudly. "Brock... please. I need you."

"Nice." Brock said simply as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Reggie's tight passage. He grabbed Reggie's cock and began rubbing at the head smearing Reggie's pre-cum around the organ. Brock scissored the fingers in his love's passage. Reggie felt weird, but moaned nonetheless. He sat up to kiss Brock as his love stroked his walls. Brock pulled out his fingers and removed his boxers. He stroked his dick a few times before spreading lube over it.

"Oustanding."Brock said as he lined up his thick dick with Reggie's loosened virgin entrance. "Love, this will hurt a bit, but please, bear with me." Brock said as he thrusted into his boyfriend all the way to the hilt. Reggie cried out in pain as Brock filled him with his big, thick cock.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked worriedly. Reggie nodded and Brock pulled out and thrust back in. "Perfect." Brock said as he thrusted deeply into his boyfriend.

Reggie gasped as breath as he felt a wave of pure pleasure pass over him. Reggie moaned and gasped in pleasure every time Brock hit his prostate. "M-more... Brock, please!" Reggie yelled, and almost immediately covered his mouth with his hands hoping he didn't wake Brock's siblings.

"Queen." Brock said.

"Qu- queen." Reggie asked as he moaned in pleasure from his boyfriend's deep thrusts.

"Well,** I** am the king." Brock said as he forcefully thrusted into Reggie's passage. "and **you** are the Queen." Brock said as he smirked.

Reggie nodded in understanding and squeaked at Brock's hard thrust. "Remarkable." Brock said as he made another deep thrust into Reggie's hole. "God, Reggie how can you be so tight!" Brock said as he pushed back into the tight hole.

Reggie gasped as he felt heat pool in his stomach. Brock reached for his chest and pinched at his nipple as the other hand grabbed onto Reggie's dick. He began pumping Reggie's dick slowly as Reggie began writhing in pleasure. Ah! Brock!" Reggie yelled. "Move faster, please!"

Brock complied and began thrusting harder and faster. "Sensitive. Tight. Unbelievable. Vulnerable. Warm." Brock said with each quick thrust. Reggie cried out each time trying not to be to loud. He breathed sharply as sweat covered their bodies.

"XXX" Brock said.

"What's that." Reggie breathed out.

"It's symbol for porn. I said that because you look like a porn star with that face." Brock said as he crushed Reggie's lips in an open mouthed kiss. Brock stuck his tongue down Reggie's throat as he continued to slowly thrust into Reggie.

Reggie sat up as he pushed Brock down onto the bed. Reggie surprised Brock when he began to ride him. Reggie pushed himself up and down Brock's dick. "Yes." Brock said as he moaned in pleasure. Brokc placed his hands on Reggie's hips and began to lift and drop him back down onto his dick rapidly. He heard Reggie's moans as Brock switched their positions.

Brock lifted one of Reggie's legs over his shoulders and began thrusting deeply as he stroked Reggie's near exploding cock. Reggie gasped and moaned loudly in pleasure as Brock kept hitting against his prostate.

"Brock... love! I'm gonna cum!" Reggie said as he came over his stomach, but Reggie screamed in pleasure as he Brock came soon after and filled his ass with his cum.

Brock slowly laid down Reggie's leg as he regained his breathing. "And 'Z' is zeal." Brock said as he kissed Reggie softly. Reggie kissed back.

"That felt so good, Brock. I'm glad it was you that I gave it to." Reggie said as he pulled Brock to lay on the bed with him. Brock smiled and pulled the covers over the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brock waved to the now leaving boat. "I promise that next time you come we'll have much more time together!" Brock yelled as the boat began to leave the dock.

Reggie smiled brightly as he waved to his love. He hoped by the time he got home, he wouldn't still be limping. He didn't fell like explaining the loss of his virginity to his brother. He remembered this morning when Brock's siblings had asked if they heard strange noises last night. Brock had of course denied everything, but Reggie smiled to Brock and laughed at his predicament. Those were the times where he was happy that he only had one sibling to take care of.

A/N I hope you all like it I tried my best with it. I'm writing this during my Dad's birthday party so I'm getting annoyed with cousin's passing by every minute XD but please review thanks ^_^

~AnimeWolfGurl115


End file.
